rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vaeyl Coven
The Vaeyl Coven is currently one of the two most influential covens in Morytania, governing the Westernmost region of Morytania, including Viggora's Folly and the Morytanian roleplaying hub of Canifis. The goal of the initial founding of the Vaeyl was to bring Vyre personalties back to life - no human sympathizing or the like, but crude, racist, Vyre attitude, the real way, the best way. The Vaeyl Coven was first founded around three years ago, cooperating with the Nourom and older Covens, and later reintroduced in 2013 in the Varré Dominion. On New Year's Day 2014, the Vaeyl Coven independantly returned to public roleplaying. Current Members Senen Senen is the deceased, ex-leader of the Vaeyl, formerly spearing political endeavours and schemes, and the overall running of the Coven. Senen is a serpeant by nature, using words as his weapons and deceit as his shield. He commonly resides in his study, rarely seen by even other members of the Coven - unless for good reasons. What's more, he rarely departs from the manor unless required. This marks him as a rather ellusive figure to Vampyre society, although with his rule over Western Morytania, his presence and ideals are certainly known throughout Darkmeyer. -under construction- Akasha *Placeholder - status: deceased* Corvin Corvin is the the sly vampyre behind many of the major events in the Vaeyl. Corvin's methods may be considered brutal, even for a vampyre, but they get results. He commands total loyalty from those who follow him, and has these 'followers' watch over the current coven head, to ensure that the head does his or her job properly. Despite him favouring word play and manipulation, Corvin has quite the temper, and has been known to lash out quite a lot. Corvin Vaeyl is roleplayed by Kieran. Adrijana *Placeholder - status: active* Erika *Placeholder - status-...uh-...????* Hitomi Known as Hitomi Vervi before she got turned, Hitomi led her Eastern former family in a feud with two other families: The Dawn and the Dusk. The feud resulted in the destruction of her citadel and she was forced to go to lands where no soul dared to come, avoiding the Dawn, the Dusk and her newly gained vengeful cousins. Hitomi reached Canifis with a burning desire for power and revenge and it was but moments later that she dropped on her knees in front of vyrelord Corvin Vaeyl. He agreed to turn Hitomi into a vampyre but little did she know that Corvin was not the noble gentleman she had mistaken him for. Over the course of time, Hitomi was bashed around by the verbal and physical abuse by her master, yet with a bitterness in her soul, she remained loyal to the man who gave her life a second chance. Time past and after Lord Charo Vaeyl’s reign ended in the blood altar she roamed around from coven to coven. Finally on that fateful day, she bumped into Adri and her old 'friend' Corvin, speaking about the return of the Vaeyl, who had now a new leader: Senen. She joined once again and has remained loyal ever since. Veronica Krov Krov 'Mizu' Weasly (or Vaeyl) is the vampyre who is an joker among the Morytanian covens. He attempts to create humour when in rather serious sitatutions. He is rather sensetive about his height and will scald people in most cases but in rare cares, he will outright attack people who insult his height. Krov was rather recently blooded as a Vaeyl vampyre after his service as a Vyreguard. Aerona Aerona Vaeyl (the current leader of the Vaeyl), sometimes referred to as 'Aer', was initially an elf attempting to escape the trauma of her past; exploring across the Salve in a way that was beyond naive. She was almost immediately bled dry before being turned by the Vaeyl. At first going along servitude, she eventually proved her worth, being officially blooded into the family. Aerona has a mastery of Shadow Magicks, her tutors spending the majority of their time teaching her such, before she took it into her stride and excelled with it as she went through her stages. She has gained a good mind for strategy, and is proficient in close combat; her former, natural lithe state aiding her in doing so. She is often donned in a cryptic mask, resemblant of that of a mime; one that formerly belonged to one Lunaera Xear, which possesses various magical abilities; this functions as her most valuable weapon, even as a simple facepiece. Aerona has also went through various experiments in the magical field; and eventually set on half of a transmutational spell, one that would simply destroy instead of transform - forming an instrumental part of her combat arsenal. Aerona soon rose to power, dethroning Senen, before surviving in a duel with him at a later battle for the throne. After a 24 hour reign under Krov, Aerona returned in a heavy load of bandages - and reclaimed the Coven before Krov could strengthen his claim to the Vaeyl. She is roleplayed by Brad. Servants Xetera Shrekash Shreshash is a demon bound in a form of stone, more commonly refered to as a Gargoyle. He serves the Vaeyl with unfaltering loyalty, as he doesn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He is roleplayed by Kieran. Flaks Kader Morthium Levitrum A brutish Vyreguard formally from Mos Le Harmless, now exerting his inborn anger at Canifis, where he is positioned, enforcing the Vaeyl's laws on the locals and travellers. Traditions Family Turning Servant Turning Blooding Ceremonies Funerals History From Vampyrium Like all the other noble Vampyre Houses - the Vaeyl originally descended from Vampyrium, albeit not as a nobles. In fact, only one Vaeyl came from Vampyrium, the Coven's original founder and head, Demitheus Vaeyl. All records he had kept of other family and life on Vampyrium have been lost, or never even been recorded. Demitheus arrived on Gielinor as a Vyre warrior, or a Vyrewatch if they were even called that back then, under the banner of Zamorak under Drakan's leadership. He was a plausible mage and spear-fighter, although nothing that would blow the minds of anyone. Who participated in few battles throughout the God Wars, mostly acted as a sentry at the Zamorakian base camp with his magic skills, specified in long-ranged spells, making him the ideal sentry and guard. He made no huge accomplishments in the God Wars. His most self-revered action was at the Siege of Senntisten, when Demitheus aided the main battle that spilled into the Zarosian City, as this was the only town that Demitheus did not fufill his role as sentry, but a battlemage who felled a sizeable number of enemies on the field, from Zarosians to Saradominists. Into Hallowvale While Demitheus had little to do with the fall of Zaros, he did participate in the battles that followed, the most important of which was the invasion of Hallowvale. Demitheus played his usual role as a sentry when the invasion began with the attack on Cave Canem, nowadays known as Canifis, following Zamorak granted Drakan to conduct the invasion after his return in the early Third Age. Demitheus also participated in flocks of Vyres that flew out in the woods of the Hallowland and assaulted any enemy movement to hinder trading and supply rationing. For now - Demitheus was a common Vyre, with little in store for him to become a Vyrelord, or indeed patron of a Coven, but come the battle for the city of Hallowvale itself, all would change. Demitheus stole into the Icyene city when it went under siege with a smaller unit of Vyrewatch, and began to navigate the city, striking down Icyenes and humans as they pleased. However, as the unit of Vyres carved through the city, they were set upon by an organized legion of Icyenes and forced to flee. In the havoc, Demitheus was seperated from his unit, and cascaded into the streets of Hallowvale, where he proceeded to gather himself, and fled to a higher vantage point. Without thinking, he had found his way atop a tower while the battle raged beneath him. Icyenes and Vyres duelled in the sky. Werewolves and humans met head on. Sea slugs did their thing. But Demitheus climbed higher in the tower, and he soon came to realize it appeared to have been the highest tower in all of Hallowvale. At the highest window, he heard a hushed conversation - little did he know at the time that inside the room stood King Ascertres, Queen Efaritay and a small council - suggesting that they hid Ascertes away in a location ... that they spoke of there and then. Smiling mischeviously, Demitheus quickly descended from the tower back to the Vyre's army. He fought for a brief time, before managing to gain an audience with Drakan, who was in search of Ascerte's whereabouts to bring a swift end to the war. Demitheus somewhat crossed Drakan - he promised he would reveal Ascerte's mentioned hideout, if he was granted lordship amongst other Vyres. Bitter and hesitant, Drakan met Demitheus' wishes due to the lack of time to threaten and carry out threats to reveal the information. And so, Demitheus had his promise, and Drakan had his information. In the following days, Ascerte's was captured, and the war quickly ended. Construction of Vaeyl Manor In the days that followed, Saradominist forces poured out of Hallowvale in attempt to flee the conquered Hallowland, but little had success. The Icyene were anihilated, and corpses littered the roads into the once great city. Little concern was held by Drakan had Efaritay fled. He had his prize for now, and it would not be taken so easily. Humans from the battle were rounded up into Hallowvale, as the Vyres had conjured the plan to turn the city into a blood-farm for the humans. It was also in this time period that Drakan used unknown magic to turn the forestlands of the Hallowland into swamps, and its blue sky into a murky grey - perfect for the Vyrekin whom had conquered. Although a number of races were used by Drakan in the invasion, only two races remained in the land that Drakan was given as a prize for his essential aid to Zamorak; the Werewolves and the Vampyres. The werewolves, who were fewer in number, took up residence in the westernmost region of Morytania in Cave Canem, which became known as Canifis, while the Vampyres occupied nearly the rest of Morytania, all accepting Drakan as their overlord. The construction of Darkmeyer began soon after Meiyerditch began to function as Blood Tithes were introduced all across Morytania to feed the plentiful Vampyre population. Demitheus managed to secure what he had been promised - and began to plan to build his own manor in the upper tier of Darkmeyer, by Drakan's own castle. The house itself was built with the same materials as all houses, but in a more luxorious manner, with elegant stone pictorials across the front walls, depicting the invasion of Hallowvale. Gargoyles stood solid across the ledges diving the first and second floor of the manor, and a small Bloodveld pup known as Goliath played outside in the front gardens, which were then rather sparse. Expanding the Coven Years passed in seconds in the eyes of the Vyres, and suddenly, Morytania was up and fuctioning, with a steady supply of blood, Juv's, and human slaves. Meanwhile, Demitheus was in his ornate manor with the status of Vyrelord - yet all alone, and he sought to marry and expand his Coven. He shortly met Martyra - a Vyrelady who lived nearby in Darkmeyer, her father being a director of Blood Tithes in one of the Meiyerditch sectors. They met while the two happened to be strolling out amongst Darkmeyer, with little to do in regards entertainment for people with their status at the time. A conversation sparked up, and things took off from there. Not long after, the two married, and Demitheus finally gained a companion to share his lonely manor with. Some years after their marriage, they gave birth to Charo Vaeyl, Demitheus' heir, who would in the future become a bright, intelligent boy. Also, a number of Martyra's relatives became involved with the Coven, who would later supply the Coven with Vyres such as Corvin and Adrijana. And so, the expansion of the Coven continued for quite a long time. Birth of Charo In terms of the grand scheme of things, the birth of Charo would lead on to supplying the Coven with it's most iniatiative leader. Charo was born a young, beautiful boy, who had a mind for intelligence, magic, and politics. He had the ideal mindset for a Vampyre, and the ultimate mindset for a politician. At a young age, he quickly learned from his mother how to read, and rapidly taught himself how to write, copying letters from tomes in the library for practice. Following his early years of reading and writing, at the age of his turning, Charo became a student of magic from his father. He learned the basics of the arcane arts, and as budding Juvenile, was able to slopily manipulate shadows - although this was quite plausible for his age. As he progressed into his Juvinate years, his mother had another child - Caiden Vaeyl, whom proved not to be quite as talented nor gifted as his brother, but would grow to be a Vyrelord of plausible skill regardless. Charo continued to grow, mastering magic as he went along, and by the time he developed into a Vyre, he was able to use standard blood and shadow magicks - both of which were of immense use to him, both in theory and practice. House Drakan Demitheus soon became interested in the growing politics of the time, as more Vyrelords, nobles and politicians arose in attempt to handle Morytania and better her. Demitheus himself proved to be quite the sharp-tongued and quite organized, as he forked into Matryra's father's blood tithe collection business, taking over a district of Meiyerditch to manage collections himself, with a small unit of Vyrewatch at this command. He was seen to be quite good at his occupation, and was awarded with another sector to manage, and more Vyrewatch to do so. And so, Demitheus became popular among Tithe masters, as Blood Tithes flowed into Darkmeyer, much of it from his own collections. With his influence, wealth, and popularity, he was granted the opportunity to become involved with House Drakan, the ruling place of power at the time. His tongue prevailed many a time when in the equivalent of the Vampure parliament, contributing to many decisions and governing issues that arose. The Scandal However, politics are often devious - and Vyres moreso. Therefore, it was no surprise that Demitheus found himself enemies within House Drakan, and it is widely believed that Demitheus managed to cross Drakan himself - a very foolish endeavour, although it remains unknown how he managed to do this. Demitheus soon became very aware that he was skating on very thin ice, and made plans to leave with Martyra should something happen. However, his enemies moved quicker than he did and they planted false evidence in his home, accusing him of treason against Drakan. It is understood Demitheus fled Sanguinesti whilst pursued by several Vyrewatch, but he never returned. It was widely believed he had been successfully killed. In the days that followed, Martyra herself vanished from Vaeyl Manor one night without a trace - however this was of little concern to young Charo Vaeyl. Charo Vaeyl, the new leader. Charo as Leader Charo grew to be that dark, mysterious boy who was thrown into power at a young age. But thrown? No. Charo calmly walked with his ever-calm grace, a playful smile permanently on his face, and a gleam in his eyes that made people think he knew something that they didn't. He was a politician, a liar, a Vyrelord who, like his successors, would spend decades researching and mastering Blood and Shadow magic, although Charo set an unbeatable standard with his later work on Abyssal Theory and Planar Relations, two published works of his. In his early days, Charo knew to bide his time; House Drakan was most un-supportive of the Vaeyl due to Demitheus' demise, but Charo covered his tracks through scorning his father and his works, pledging oaths to Drakan that would surprisingly stick with him. So Charo bided his time and waited, as Juv's came and grew into Vyres, and those most trusted became Vaeyls themselves, as older Vaeyls were called to join what Charo referred to as the Inner Circle, Vyres such as Meira, Corvin and Adrijana. And as the decades slipped past, Demitheus' legacy faded too and the Vaeyl crept closer to the confines of Castle Drakan, year by year, Charo handling the reins ever so carefully, as one move could be fatal. However, through a fortunate course of events, Charo fell in with a Vyrelady known as Zima, whom he fell in love with and quickly married after only knowing eachother for a whole eighty-seven years. Bloody Business As fortune would have it, Zima's father was a Tithe master in Western Morytania, and was becoming swamped by work as more of his own Vyres left to join growing Covens such as the Varré. And so, Charo crept further to success, and took over a portion of the Blood Tithing Business from Zima's father. This fortified the Vaeyl's wealth, as they managed Blood Tithing Farms on the North Coast. After some time, Zima's father imparted the entire Tithing operation on the Vaeyl, which opened new doors for them in regards political vantage and finance, and due to the scale of their new-found operation, they managed to officially claim the werewolf town of Canifis, which was one of Morytania's biggest Tithe-contributors outside of Sanguinesti. And Charo let the wolves have no chance of repelling them, as the town was flushed with Juvinates in such vasts amount that all of Sanguinesti could have flown to Canifis by the time that Juvinates were cleared. But it kept the Wovles under control, and thus, the Bloody Business thrived, as did the Coven. Silence And so, the Vaeyl thrived, but stayed locked at their current state after some time, with their Blood Tithe operations flowing smoothly, the family living in peace, Drakan still forever frowning at Charo. Time passed like tar in Darkmeyer, slow and sluggish as Charo would look up from his lecturn every few hours and frown at the dark streets, counting the years to the next phase of the Vaeyl's retribution on his hand. But, oh, there were so many years to wait. And silence pursued. The Vaeyl and the Varré Charo's eyes were always on other Covens, though; The Foryx, Draculea and Nourom. But one Coven had caught his eye, as they suddenly thrived up above the rest; The Varré, lead by Olrun Varré, which had more Vyres pledging themselves to the Coven by the day, and their numbers were massive. Charo took this as a shortcut to the next phase of his plan; he met with Olrun Varré and her new husband, Klaus Nourom-Varré, and within a year, the Vaeyl banner flew beneath that of the Varré, as they became a sub Coven of the mother Coven. For decades and decades, the Vaey lived under the Varré with a life of luxury, with balls and feasts to keep them occupied, and Blood Tithing to keep them rich, as the Varré grew rapidly, the Vaeyl even granting them use of Canifis. It was during this time that Charo developed relationships with notable Vyres such as Rael Synthor. However, a cult known as the Cult of Darkness occupied the temple of Paterdomus at this time, and judging by their name, they weren't exactly Saradominists. While it is unknown if they were in contact with the Vyres, they brought down the Salve through sacrifical means. The Salve fell, but most Covens stayed still for, awaiting orders from the higher-ups. The Vaeyl had little interest in the fallen barrier, but aided the Varré in their western exploits. Battle of Paterdomus The humans were hasty and quick to react, as travelling parties cropped up amongst those who flocked to walled cities for defense, and heroes went east in hope of restoring the Salve, but they never returned. However, some parties grew strogner than others, as the Vyres stood at Paterdomus, tempting them forward, demanding their blood, and the humans demanded their peace. As small-scale operations commenced over the west of the Salve, a band of humans lead by Lucius Renderra travelled in order to restore the Salve to it's barrier state. Catching wind of this, the Vyres began to move Vyrewatch into Paterdomus to defend it from the humans. However, Klaus Varré and the Renderra struck a deal in which the Salve would be restored to a weakened state, and trade with commence between the two parties. However, the Renderra broke his side of the deal at the last moment as they stood at the well beneath Paterdomus, and after persistance by Charo, Klaus gave the Vyre forces permission to engage. And they did. And so, the battle commenced. The Vyres had been too late to stop the Renderra's spell on the well, but they were capable of decimating most of the human troops that accompanied Lucius to the well. Paterdomus badly damaged, the barrier restored, and many, many humans dead, the Vyres returned to the confines of Mortyania, and the world continued as normal. Inner Conflict Murder of Caiden Charo's Discovery The Escape Into the Dark Charo's Trick The Last Stand Stagnant Rise of Senen Senen's Early Reign Reclamation of Canifis The Red Lycan Rebellion Terrority - Vaeyl Manor Architecture Vaeyl Manor was constructed by Juvinate builders under the architectural guidance of the Coven's founder, Demitheus Vaeyl, prior to the expansion of the Coven. The manor was built purely to house himself at the time, yet with the intentions of filling every last room. The Manor is based off early Morytanian architecture, similar to the style in which the regular houses in Darkmeyer are constructed. From an In-Character prospective, Vaeyl Manor is situated behind the bank in Darkmeyer and opposite the Arboretum, looking down on the lower tiers of Darkmeyer - Demitheus, and indeed all his successors, enjoyed looking down on others, and the manor was built was that in mind. The Manor itself contained a total of four seperate floors; ground, first, basement, and the sanctum. The very ground floor of the manor contains; Ground Floor The general area of the manor, where most of the family can be found during normal periods of time, or at least those without duties. It contains leisure and business areas, including the following; -The Garden's indoor manors, which are made of fungi and Senen's magically breeded purple roses. A common strolling place for the Vyres. -Parlours, longues and relaxation areas are found here, including the two libraries open to the majority of the Coven. -There are two Shrines to Drakan, standing opposite each other, decorated with flowing blood fountains. First Floor -The first floor contains bedrooms and the likes, alongside two general dining and meeting areas. It also consists of Senen's study, in which he is often hidden away in. Basement -The basement consists of the prison, interrogation rooms, a Vyreguard barracks, and the servant's quarters. Sanctum -The Sanctum consists of a single room; the Sanctum itself. One of the earliest rooms constructed in the manor, it's where all members of the Coven are buried. Rituals and ceremonies are mostly held here. Territory - Canifis Dominion Basics Tavern Building Usage Viggora's Folly Repairs Ground Floor First Floor Second Floor Rooftops Category:Families Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Incomplete Articles